


Finding heaven, lost in paradise

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Giant Gabriel (Supernatural), Giant true form sized angels, Giants, Michael (supernatural) - Freeform, Nephilim true form, Shrinking, The Winchester’s in a dress, Tiny Dean, Tiny hunters, Tiny sam, True Form Angels, True form Gabriel, Witchcraft, giant, giant cas, giant true form sized Cas, naphilim, tiny humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Gabriel is up to his old tricks again, using his trickster magic powers and this time Gabriel’s prank takes the Winchesters out of this world, when the two brothers soon find themselves shrunken and in heaven.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that I had, I hope you all enjoy, 😉 I don’t know why, but maybe this story should be called ‘Finding the Winchesters’ instead lol 🙂
> 
> Sorry everyone I kind of changed the story from the summary a little bit, originally Gabriel was going to be the one to shrink the Winchester’s, but I changed the story line a little bit, hope it makes sense now 😂

Sam and Dean were actually shrunken down to tiny size by a witch’s spell, when the red headed Scottish witch Rowena casts a wicked magical shrinking spell on Sam and Dean

The two tiny hunters are soon discovered by a giant trickster who is Cas’ big brother Gabriel aka the trickster, who wants to have his sweet revenge on Sam and Dean, have lots of fun with the tiny hunters and just toucher the two tiny helpless humans, Gabriel snaps his magic fingers and shrinks Sam and Dean even more down to the size of a grape, or a piece of candy and things get pretty interesting

Gabe has big plans for the shrunken hunter brothers and Gabe has fun teasing his new tiny, little friends.

The tiny brothers manage to escape from the giant trickster’s clutches and the tiny Winchester’s come across a giant normal sized Castiel and they climb into a giant Cas’ coat pocket to try to get Cas’ attention, and now they both soon find themselves inside Castiel’s trench coat pocket

However a giant clueless and unaware Cas teleports away too quickly before a tiny Sam and Dean can get the giant angel’s attention

Cas is unaware that his best friends are inside his trench coat pocket, Cas finds the angel tablet and heaven’s portal and returns to heaven

Therefore accidentally taking the two tiny hunters with him into heaven with him

The the Winchester, are now transported into heaven with along with their giant angel friend Castiel

They (Sam and Dean) see demons in their true forms, and witness Cas fighting off the demons with his angel blade and smiting them using his angel grace powers

While the two tiny humans watch seeing the view from in a safe distance, as Sam and Dean are being secured, tucked away and hidden away safely in the safely of their giant angel friend’s trench coat, right inside Castiel’s trench coat pocket

However the tiny brothers soon became separated from Castiel when they fall out of Cas’ coat pocket, while Cas is busy fighting with a demon by the name of Crowley aka the king of hell

Now two lost souls are now tiny and roaming around lost in heaven and everything around the tiny hunters seems so giant

They pray that Castiel finds them, before someone else, Before another angel does, one who might not be as friendly with the Winchester’s as Castiel is

The Winchesters meet other angel’s while in heaven like Michael, true form Gabriel and true form Jack the nephilim boy and even true form Crowley

Castiel hears their tiny voices on angel radio

The tiny brothers see a giant pair of glowing big, blue eyes, it was actually Cas in his true form staring back at them

There the boys meet a giant true form seraphim angel Castiel, who is the size of a tall city building with huge wings and all, Cas is absolutely beautiful and glowing

Sam and Dean get to see Cas’ giant feathered wings and whole giant true form without getting their eyes burned out or going blind, Sam and Dean also get to see giant true form Gabriel

but can their best angel friend Cas save the Winchester brothers in time before someone else finds them?


	2. Soul fur burps and farts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Sam and Dean tease Rowena about being shorter then them, so Rowena teaches them a lot about what little people can do! Or more specificity what a little witch can do

Sam and Dean are hit with a powerful shrinking spell as Rowena gets her revenge on the Winchester’s

Rowena casts a magical spell on Sam and Dean then the two brothers shrink and are end up as small as voodoo dolls

Rowena threatens to keep the brothers like this and smiles down at the hunters but Sam and Dean manage to escape from the which’s clutches

Sam and Dean run into Gabriel aka the trickster and Gabriel captures the tiny brothers and Gabriel plans on having a little fun with the Winchester’s, Gabriel picks up Sam and Dean “Well well what have we got here two wee little people I take it”

”Unhand us you monster” Dean said angry

”Gabriel this isn’t funny, put us down” Sam cried

”I’m not a monster Dean, but I love having my own set of Winchester dolls right at my hand”

”Now I think you two should both kiss and make up” the giant trickster said

Gabriel try’s to make the doll sized brothers kiss each other and put Dean and Sam in a doll dress

Dean curses at Gabriel and Sam demands Gabriel stop and put them down immediately, Gabriel grows tired of the Winchester’s constant complaining

Dean called Gabriel a little shi$ and Gabriel said “o is that so” and Gabriel snaps his fingers suddenly Sam and Dean shrink some more down to the size of a tiny bite sized piece of candy! Gabriel said “now who’s little? Let’s have some real fun!”

Sam and Dean run for their little lives, but they aren’t fast enough and Gabriel catches them, Gabriel is sucking on a lollipop and eating a big chocolate bar, “Ok sweet tooth that’s enough turn us back to normal” Dean demands

“But Dean you both look adorable on those dresses” Gabriel said sarcastically

“No we don’t now get these doll clothes off of us and change us back” Dean shouted in frustration

“Awe But Dean I don’t want to you look so adorable I could just eat you up” Gabriel said grinning softly at Dean and Sam licking the chocolate off his lips

“Don’t you dare!” Sam snapped back in a tiny voice

Gabriel hears the door open and Cas walks in and that gave Gabriel a better idea, Gabriel sticks Sam and Dean in his pocket

”Hey Cassie, how are you brother” Gabriel greets Cas as he walks in through the room to the kitchen

”I got two people here who want to see you”

”O really, who’s that”

”Meet Deana and Samantha” Gabriel hold the tiny humans in his hand still wearing their little dresses

”Sam?, Dean? Why are you tiny and wearing a dress Cas asks curiously tilting his head to the side”

”I knew you would love them, now I’m going to leave you three alone”

“No wait” Sam pleas Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears

”Cas you have to help us, we are tiny and need new clothes” Dean said

Cas holds the fragile hunters in his huge hands and raises them closer to his eye leave, Cas’ face was huge up close and Dean and Sam are swallowed up by a set of sparkling blue eyes as blue as the ocean, Cas was carful not to drop the two tiny men

Dean and Sam watch as Cas’ dry, pink lips part to speak and they see Cas’ teeth and tongue moving inside his mouth and Dean and Sam can feel the warmth of Cas’ breath flow over their skin, as Castiel’s deep, raspy voice booms over them like low thunder

It was kind of magical being in the hands of the giant angel and not feeling afraid

”Don’t worry I’ll get you back to normal sized somehow” Cas promised

”But how Cas?”

”I will think of a way, perhaps there is a reverse spell I can find that will fix all of this, or a spell to change you back to normal size again”

”I will do some research, would you two like to help me” Cas said

”Well actually we are kind of tired after such a long day, we need a nap, somewhere warm and cozy” Dean said

“Cas you look exhausted, you should take a rest too, how about you take a rest and we’ll figure all this out tomorrow” Dean said

”Dean I’m an angel I didn’t need to sleep” Cas said

”But Cas, huggy bear, I need you to tuck me into bed and make sure there are no monsters under the bed” Dean said batting his eyelashes and giving Cas a cute look

”Cas will you sleep or just stay with us just for the night please?”

”Cas breathed heavily and said how can I resist, I can’t say no, ok Dean, Sam it’s a deal”

Cas carried the tiny Winchester’s to bed and payed down on the bed “I suggest you sleep somewhere where it’s warm and soft, somewhere where you won’t get squashed”

“Cas can we sleep on top of you?” Sam asked the giant angel “it’s not like we get to ever do this at any other sleep over we ever had after all”

”Sure Sam, Dean, hop up here” Cas places the tiny humans on his chest

“You May find it softer down here Cas places the tiny humans on top of his belly and Dean and Sam snuggle into a the cozy warmth radiating from Cas and, snuggling into a warm, soft spot of flesh on top of Cas’ belly

Sam and Dean wrapped Castiel’s tie around them like a blanket, Cas lays still all night as his tiny friends sleep safe and sound

The next morning Cas waits until Sam and Dean wake up from their naps so Cas can move again, the two tiny brothers awoke to the sound of a growling stomach coming from the giant angel above them, Cas must be a little hungry working so hard keeping the tiny hunters safe

Cas carries them to the bathroom to wash up, Cas takes them to the kitchen to eat breakfast and then Cas continued his research

Cas wasn’t playing much attention to Dean and Sam as Dean was trying to climb into an unaware Castiel’s trench coat pocket and Sam was try to stop Dean, however both brothers fall into Cas pocket

Cas gets a call on angel radio, and tells Sam and Dean he needs to go but will be back

Cas teleports into heaven unaware that he has two tiny passengers aboard, right inside his coat pocket, accidentally taking his two best friends into heaven

Sam and Dean a soon separated from Castile after Cas has a run in with Crowley and Crowley rips a hole in Cas’ coat pocket

Sam and Dean now make their giant journey through the endless universe of heaven, the two tiny brothers come across some familiar faces, such as Jack Kline the friendly nephilim who help Sam and Dean find their way through the giant endless world around them

Then then Jack takes them to see Gabriel to get help finding their way back to Castile

Sam and Dean are captured by Michel and handed over to Crowley and turned into souls and separated from their bodies, and hidden away in a place where even Cas can’t save them

Cas can’t save Sam and Dean alone, because the place was warded with angel banishing sigils and powerful angel magic

Cas is going to need some help from, his archangel brother Gabriel, Cas’ friend and nephilim nephew Jack Kline who is half angel and is practically like a son to Cas, also a powerful redheaded beautiful witch named Rowena, and maybe even a little help from above from Chuch aka God himself

Castiel powers up using the angel tablet and a grace powering spell from Rowena, Gabriel uses his tricker magic, Jack uses his nephilim powers and Chuck works his magic in mysterious ways, Chuck even makes Castiel’s vessel more powerful to almost God level powerful

Cas locates where the two souls are and goes to rescue them, but it surrounded by a gang of demons, Castiel’s friends come in to help fight off Crowley’s minions and Cas goes on to rescue Sam and Dean’s souls

When suddenly Cas is stopped by Crowley, Cas and Crowley fight each other and Cas is too powerful for Crowley so Crowley flees and Cas finds a box that contains the two souls inside, however the box is locked And warded with powerful angel magic

Cas trys to reach his hand inside the box to grab the two souls and pull them out but it doesn’t work, although Cas can reach inside the box and he can feel the two souls squirming inside but unfortunately Cas can’t pull them out with removing the signals and the powerful Enochian magic spells on the locked box

Cas stores the box away somewhere he thinks is the safest place to keep it, Cas stuffs the magic box right inside his belly for protection

The box will be safe inside Cas, Cas is an angel so the environment of his stomach is totally safe, luckily angel’s don’t digest the contents of their stomach, so Castiel’s body or vessel’s stomach is a safe place to store the box

The angel’s body fluids, and the stomach acid inside his stomach won’t damage or digest the box or cause any harm to the two souls inside the box tucked safely away inside his belly, Pluss Cas’ grace will protect the two souls inside him, Cas flaps his wings, flys and teleports back to the bunker

When Cas returns, Jack asked Cas “where are Sam and Dean?” ”I have them right in here” Cas said pointing to his stomach, Jack lays his hands over Castiel’s stomach and said I can feel their souls inside of you Cas” Cas smiles at Jack

Cas removes the magic box from inside his stomach and Rowena breaks the spells and burns away the warded signals on the box, but when the box is open it is empty and the two souls are gone

Cas is worried for the Winchester’s safety and wondered if he got the wrong box or was too late to save Sam and Dean

Will Cas be able to find Sam and Dean and save them?

Just then Cas started to laugh, Cas was smiling and felt warm inside and his stomach was glowing? But why? How?

Cas then reaches inside his belly and can feel the two souls happily dancing around inside the angel’s ticklish tummy

“Sam?” “Dean”? “Is that you inside me?” Cas voice boomed loudly overhead

”Cuut thaat ouut inn therre Cas tried to say without laughing

Cas tryed to grab the two souls and yank them out of himself but Sam and Dean’s souls were actually trapped within the angel’s body, because of a powerful soul trapping spell written on the powerful Enochian magic box that Cas swallowed

Somehow when Cas first defeated Crowley and found the souls Cas was able to use a little of his grace to break one of the spells on the box and set the two souls free

Sam and Dean were able too escape from inside the magic box but the Winchester’s souls were now trapped inside Castiel’s stomach like a magic prison and not able to get out

Cas is s little low on grace because of the fight he had with Crowley and what little grace he used to free the soul from inside the box

While Cas’ grace takes time to heal in the meanwhile, Cas’ vessel needs all the energy it can get by absorbing the energy inside his vessel and that includes souls

Now must find a way to free Sam and Dean before their souls are absorbed into Cas’ vessel by Cas’ grace

Cas reads a book called the inner working of angels to find out how to fix this and hopefully find a way to remove, and free the two souls from inside his body before they are absorbed into his vessel forever

Cas finds a book of spells, Cas chants an powerful Enochian spell and drinks a special grace potion that breaks the soul trapping spell, freeing the two souls from their jail but now the two Souls need to find an exit

Cas felt a burp coming on, his stomach rumbled and Cas opened his mouth and a bright ball of light left his mouth

”Sam I’m glad you are safe, but where is Dean!” Cas asked concerned

Sam’s soul danced around Cas, floating towards Cas’ lower body and behind Cas near his rear end

”I think he’s saying Dean took the other exit” Jack said

”Coming out your what do you call it again? O ya your Assbutt” Gabriel joked

”looks like your going to have to fart him out, you can just blast, or blow his soul self out of your behind”

“I think I smell a soul fer fart coming on” The Trickster joked

”This isn’t a joke Gabriel!” “Dean could be in some serious danger, trouble” Dean could be digested and absorbed into my vessel, and turned into energy to fuel my grace” Cas said upset and alarmed

”Don’t worry Cas we’ll think of a way to save Dean” Jack said comforting Castile with a hug

”I can feel Dean traveling out of my stomach and making his way into my intestines, Dean is now traveling through my digestive system” Cas said worried

”I can slow down the digestion process inside my vessel, until my grace is fully restored, but I don’t know for how long and it may require me using more of my grace to do so, unless we have a spell powerful enough to slows down digestion in angel’s” Cas said

“0r we could get you some more grace to fully recharge you” Gabriel said

“No Cas said I will not take anymore grace especially not from you brother”

“O come on Cas, I am at full power, it will only take a little of my grace to heal you completely, and besides my grace changes much quicker then your dose, plus we’re doing this to save Dean rememberer?”

”I want to help you to Cas, I have special powers and with just a drop of my nephilim grace you should be new and approved” Jack said

“Jack no you can’t afford to loose any grace at this time, i can’t take any of your grace Jack”

“Nephilim grace isn’t as powerful as angel grace because nephilims are only half angel and half human, but thank you Jack I’m sure your powers are special but I can’t take your grace” Cas said

I don’t think you’ll have to take any grace, I have a spell that can refresh your grace to full power, it’s powerful witchcraft mixed with Enochian magic and it can even work on angels to make them more powerful” Rowena said

“Swallow this and trust me”Rowena commands

”What is this” Cas said hold a tiny orb in his hand with tiny Enochian letters written on it

”It’s a tiny magic crystal ball of full of ancient, powerful, supernatural energy, powerful enough to heal angels, it will give you enough power to heal yourself”

Cas swallows the tiny crystal ball and regained enough strength to power up his grace

Cas felt an unpleasant rumble start up in his lower intestines and Cas lets out a big, huge fart and a small ball of light came flying out from the angel’s rear end, the flash of light danced happily around Cas, and Cas was relived to see Dean again safe and sound

Everyone works on a plan to restore Dean and Sam back to their bodies and return them back to normal size

Cas grabs the two souls and returns Sam and Dean back into their bodies but still the two brothers are still tiny, so Gabriel snaps his fingers and returns them to doll size and Rowena gets an apology from the Winchester’s and returns Sam and Dean to normal size again

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave bundles of kudos and nice comments, and bookmark, thank you for reading! 😉😁


End file.
